ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Locker 84
Christopher 'The Evolution' Novak(born 1984) has been E-Wrestleing since 2007, when he joined SCW, where he made an impact to remember. He also Hosts the SCW Report, the offical podcast of the federation. Appearance Christopher Novak, is what he says he is. He is the Evolution of the industry. He wlaks Talks and acts like he is the best there is, was and ever will be. History Early Life Chris had to grow up at the age of 12, when he became a farther. In 1998, he joined BYW:UK, a Now defunct Backyard wrestling Federation in the UK, where he became the most dangouras superstar on the roster. In 2002, BYW:UK disbanded and Chris, with his then, and still good friend and tag team partner, Joe Delonge, and with other feds, SCW:UKX and XXXcw, formed XS-CW, where he not only became owner, but world champ, he also brought back, the title he never owned, the BYW:UK title, as XS-CW, became the offical Backyard Wrestling United Kingdom Federation, thanks to Chris' fantastic Business manager, Charlie Novak, Who using her female charms, brought the title to the fed, and used it to help her brother win his first title. He also invented 6 matches, The Clean-Sweep Match, The all Round Ladder Match, the Ferther they Climb, ferther they fall match, the ice match, the house arrest match and the 6 feet under match during his time in XS-CW. but during a XS-CW show, and the final show ever to be made by the Federation, Chris injured his spine, and took time away from the ring. But after he moved to Paramount city, and saw a SCW event, he signed up, and began his journey once again. SCW In February 2007, Chris signed up for Supreme Championship Wrestling (SCW). He started a war of words with Vincent D. Grimmer, who after a hellacious match at the first PPV of 2007 left the company. Since this Great start, Chris has had his sights set on the Hardcore title, which he has had a chance to win on one occasion, at Inferno 2007. He is also well known as a huge fan of The Party Animal, and was given the nickname, the 7t3 fan boy by Danger Liam. On May 27th 2007, in a clean sweep match against Boss Miner and Shawn Kutter, Chris finally got the SCW hardcore title. He is now going on to defend this title as long as he can. He went on to hold this belt, defending it on many occasions against Jericho Shaw, for 6 months, 2 weeks and 5 days, making him the longest serving Hardcore Champion in SCW history, Even though some people say that he would not have held the title for so long if the voice had not helped him. Chris Lost his prized Hardcore championship to Nick Wallace at Wrestlefest 6, in a 6 feet under match. He blamed this on His daughter, who he sent back to england, and the then CEO Edward Cross. He even helped Shan Toril, with Iceman, to take over SCW. Once he had took over, Novak competed for the National and Slam titles, but Wallace kept getting in his way. He also battled RTG on numous ocassions, once in the first ever Strange-ways match which he won. At SCW Agression Novak competed in the 2nd winners own SCW match, which this time, he lost. He was suspended for a week. Shan Toril had been fired and Iceman suspended for 2 months. But will Novak return his his formoer self since he is not being manipluated by Shan, or will He stay as The Evolution? only time will tell. To this day Chris, is Christopher 'The Evolution' Novak. the Metal City Mastermind, the Best there is is, was, and ever will be. The Drunken Week In the Month of May 2007, Chris lost a match to Danger Liam, and went on a week long Drinking Binge. The Management of SCW, although to this point have not made true these rumors, Punished chris for this, by making him fight for his title rematch he so dearly wanted. The Voice The Voice was a former SCW Referee in disguise, who used the fragile mind of Novak to force Marcus Storm to give up his title as GM of SCW. At the 2007 rampage event, The voice was unmasked by the SCW CEO Edward Cross, and was fired from the company, But the whole expericence had tainted Chris Novak's Hardcore Title reign. The Evolution When Novak joined Toril's team, became The Evolution, Beleveing he was what every superstar wished to be. Without his calming influence, his daughter, or the advice of his Friends, The orignal Other Fed trio, (the other Fed trio became the other fed 2 for a small time while John Cena was off ill, even though none were refrenced during this time. the New Other fed trio features Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy as well as Y2J Chris Jeichoeven though again, no refence has been made to the this new trio.) he bacme somthing of a shocking heal, most fans felt upset by this new Novak. while others started to call him the top heal on the brand. Personal Info Chris was a man of a simple Line, IT'S NOT SAD TO BE MAD. He has never had any romantic links, but guards his family like no one on earth. He brings his BYW influences into the SCW ring, and will do anything to win. He was good friends with the other federation trio (John Cena, Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy and later Y2J Chris Jeicho) But since the turn of the year, Novak has become a bad apple of sorts. He has become the most hated man in SCW. His hatred for wallace, Holiday and RTG is well known. Wrestling Style Novak Fights in a street fighter style. He uses what ever he can to win the match, and fits the Hardcore style to a T. His moves seem to be named after important things in his life, (fave team, fave band, team colors, etc) and uses them in the best way possible to win his matches. Trademark Maneuvers * R.I.P. (Tombstone Piledriver) * Oasis of Pain (The Three Amigos) * MU Splash (Frog Splash) * The Black Kick (Superkick) * Straight Jacket (walls of Jericho) Finishers *One More Thing (Stone Cold Stunner) Entrance Info The lights of the arena go black, as a countdown from 29 appears on screen. As the countdown hits 1 the drum loop of Welcome to the Black Parade’s intro begins, then as the intro continues red matrix code runs down the screen, stage and ramp. As the intro finishes, Red, Black and white fireworks shoot from the stage. Christopher Novak is seen wearing his Metal City Shirt with his arms spread in a cross formation on the stage, as Gold fireworks shoot from the screen. The matrix code still runs down as he approaches the Ring, he spreads his arms again, and shooting red white and black fireworks from the turnbuckles' Novak then climbs into the ring. Entrance Music * Welcome To The Black Parade By My Chemical Romance Career Accomplishments * XS-CW World Champ. * SCW Hardcore Championship. Merchandise * The 'It's Not Sad To Be Mad T-Shirt * The 'Hardcore Maddness' T-Shirt * The 'Tables, Monitors and Chairs (no one and Nothing is safe)' T-Shirt * The Chris Novak Wrestlefest t-shirt * SCW wrestlefest 6 match Figures set 1, With Hardcore title, Ladder and Nick Wallace Figure. * Chris Novak's Fish and Chips @ Wrestlefest 6 Trivia * Chris once wrestled a match dressed only in a red, white and black thong, since he lost a bet. He got revenge the same year, as he made his opanent wrestle in the same thong after Manchester United won the treble. * his slogan of IT'S NOT SAD TO BE MAD, was actully created by his daughter, when she wrote a poem for her homework. * Chris also owns a Rock Club in Paramount City called the Metal axe. * Chris Features as a NPC in Tony Hawk's Proving Ground (he is rigger skater watcher #29). * Chris' Lawyers are Mr Harold Saxon, Mr John Smith and Mr Jack Harness of The Torchwood and Bad Wolf Law Offices, Tardis St, Gallafry * every year Novak sends a Valetines day card to his ex. She has taken meny court orders to stop him. External Links Official SCW Profile SCW Report Official Site N